


The Petplay AU

by MercurialTenacity



Series: Askbox Fic [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Babies, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Breeding, Captivity, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hucow, Humiliation, Intelligence Loss, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mindbreak, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nursing, Obedience, Pet Names, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Public Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Queenie is disgusted by Newt.  He only cares about creatures, not human life.  If people are suffering he doesn’t bat an eye, but some monster is in trouble and he doesn’t care who he hurts to go save it.  He doesn’t care that he took her sister from her and turned her fiance against her. He doesn’t deserve mercy.She decides that if he loves animals so much then he can live like one.  It’s easy to see that he fears being trapped, so she makes sure that’s exactly how he feels.





	1. New Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally created from a brilliant series of anonymous asks on tumblr. I've collected it here for ease of reading and preservation, with the format adapted for AO3. Askbox fic allows for a great deal of collaboration, flexibility, and informality, and I've attempted to preserve the essence of that here while also improving the general readability and organization.
> 
> The story is presented in a roughly linear narrative, and the notes at the beginning of each chapter contain the prompts which inspired this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Dark!Queenie gettimg Newt as a pet. First Newt is hopeful because Queenie is such a sweetheart and she surely will treat him well or maybe release him? But he learns quickly that Queenie's cruelties can compete with Gellert's.
> 
> Prompt 2: But if Queenie cuts off Newt’s forearms, how’s he supposed to service her with his lovely fingers?

Queenie is disgusted by Newt. He only cares about creatures, not human life. If people are suffering he doesn’t bat an eye, but some monster is in trouble and he doesn’t care who he hurts to go save it. He doesn’t care that he took her sister from her and turned her fiance against her. He doesn’t deserve mercy.

She decides that if he loves animals so much then he can live like one. It’s easy to see that he fears being trapped, so she makes sure that’s exactly how he feels. He sleeps in a cage and he eats off the floor, but it’s not enough.

He has to service her, of course. He spends hours with his face buried in her pussy, lapping at her folds while she comes again and again. She only speaks to him in basic commands, like a dog, and eventually he learns to obey. He cowers in front of her, but it’s not enough.

She takes his name. He’s not Newton Scamander anymore. Others call him “Queenie’s pet,” and she calls him quite a range of mocking nicknames; honey, pup, sweetheart, little doggy. He has no true name, not any more. She takes his voice. All he can do is warble and mewl, his days of speaking far behind him.

It isn’t an easy decision, cropping his limbs. She speaks with Vinda to arrange it and they discuss it at length, weighing the benefits. His fingers are very lovely - long and thin and so clever inside her. But Newt just isn’t getting the idea that he’s a pet now. He’s not human anymore; he’s property, a toy, Queenie’s possession. He uses his fingers for all sorts of other things as well, things a pet shouldn’t be doing. He tries to open doors, to clothe himself, to eat with his hands, to undo his bonds, and Queenie just gets so frustrated that Newt isn’t behaving.

She tries putting him in mits which keep his hands all bound up and out of the way when she doesn’t want to use them, but Newt tries almost obsessively to get them off. Worst is that she knows he still thinks of himself as a person.

It’s a sacrifice she’s willing to make. He’ll just have to service her with his tongue instead. Besides, the more she thinks about it the more she realizes just how cute Newt would look, how she’d be able to scoop him up and carry him around, how he wouldn’t be able to do a single thing for himself. She could take him on walks around the castle, naked of course, hobbling on all fours and required to service anyone who asks. She decides it’s worth it.

The change that comes over Newt afterwards is one of profound anguish. He sits silently for days, often bursting into tears at unexpected times.

It’s progress, but Queenie wants a happy pet, not a sad one. Newt does improve a bit with time, but Queenie can tell there are still things tethering him to his memories of humanity. She needs to strip it all away before he’ll be content as her pet.

After much consideration she decides that the best thing to do is to make his prick small and cute as well. She has Vinda remove the head, and then shrinks the remainder down until it’s no bigger than her thumb. Of course she has to change his balls to match, so she adjusts them to the size of little grapes, sitting cute and tight under his teeny little prick.

The change in Newt’s attitude is quite noticeable. It takes a few days, but she can feel the last of the fight go out of him. One evening he gets up from his cushion in the corner and hobbles over, looking up with big eyes and hoping to service her, and Queenie is delighted.

Finally, her pup is embracing what’s best for him.


	2. Two of a Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: I know that you prefer soft Percy, but please consider: Grindelwald’s Guarddog. Queenie enjoyed seeing how the usually imposing Director was reduced to a feral, slobbering dog, intimidating in a whole new way that didn’t scare her at all. She’d wanted Newt to be the complete opposite: where Percival was tough, wild, and rather *large* down there, Newt was soft, small and defenseless. And once Newt begins to truly settle in, she and Gellert might want to arrange a ‘playdate’?
> 
> Prompt 2: I’m curious, does Guard-dog!Percy have any physical modifications like Honey? Or is it just mental degration?
> 
> Prompt 3: Is Gellert’s guard dog just for show, or does he actually give Graves a bite? Possibly let’s him play ‘fetch’ after whomever it is that displeases him?
> 
> Prompt 4: Do you think Gellert gives his guard dog a tail?

Queenie is quite looking forward to the afternoon she and Gellert have arranged. She hasn’t seen Percival for quite a while, and she’s eager to see what he’d been molded into after hearing so much about it from Gellert. 

He’s put a lot of work into his guard dog, both his mind and his body. Percival’s back legs looked ridiculous being so long, and made it hard for him to move around, so Gellert docked them at the knee. He still has his front paws though, with his fingers docked to little nubs of course. His long front legs make him seem taller, with broad, square shoulders, which is suitable for his new look. He even has a tail, a nice, fluffy one that wags and thumps against the floor when he gets excited, and stands up straight and stiff when he growls. Gellert is quite pleased with how natural it looks, and how well his dog took to it. There’s something about seeing him stand there, tail absently wagging while his dull eyes stare across the room, that just seems right.

Gellert enlarged his genitals to obscene proportions. Even when soft his cock dangles thick and heavy between his legs, and his huge balls hang low against his thighs. Gellert generously gave him a fat knot at the base of his cock, which is perfect for breeding - Gellert and Queenie have discussed letting him knock Honey up with puppies.

Lastly, Gellert adjusted his vocal cords to better facilitate a range of growls and barks. He doesn’t sound quite like a real dog, but he’s close, and he certainly isn’t capable of human speech anymore.

Whereas Queenie preferred to break her pup naturally, Gellert used a regime of drugs and potions to degrade his mind. His eyes once glinted with clever light, but they’re dull and flat now. He isn’t able to comprehend much besides eating, breeding, and Gellert’s orders. 

The dog doesn’t have a bite, exactly, but he does make good use of having such a large cock. Gellert quite enjoys immobilizing his fallen enemies and ordering Percy to mount them - it’s a punishment he usually reserves for traitors or particularly disappointing failures.

Percy is big and dumb, so it’s not like he understands much, but he knows what it means when Gellert says, “Percy, fuck.” The order is enough to make his cock grow hard. As if being raped by the animal Percy’s become isn’t enough, they’ll spend a good long time stuck on his fat knot afterwards. And it’s really down to the whim of Gellert’s mood how much lube he allows, if any.

Anyone who doesn’t hold still enough is certainly likely to feel Percy’s teeth, though.

It will be good for Queenie’s own pup to meet him. It’s good for dogs to be socialized with each other, it helps them to learn the clear differences between them and people. Plus, Queenie has put so very much work into her pet, she wants to show him off and see what Gellert thinks of him.

She walks Newt in on his leash, proud of the way he does a perfect heel right at her side and looks up at her for direction.

Gellert is reclining in his armchair with Percival on the floor at his feet, and as soon as Queenie enters Percival looks up. He bristles when he sees Newt, rising up with a deep growl and several loud, aggressive barks. Newt promptly pisses himself in submissive terror while Queenie and Gellert laugh. Percival lunges at the end up his chain and Newt cowers behind Queenie’s legs, trembling.

“Down, boy,” Gellert says, amused, waving him off. Percival barks one last time before he obeys, circling back to sit at Gellert’s feet and growl.

“So feisty,” Queenie giggles, urging her reluctant pup forward so she can sit opposite Gellert. Percival’s focus remains locked on Newt, and his cock has grown obviously hard between his legs.

“And yours, so docile. You’ve done a wonderful job, Queenie.”

Queenie blushes at the praise and reaches down to scritch behind Newt’s ears. They chat for a while about training, how meek and obedient Newt’s become, how small and soft his body is, before it’s finally time to let the pups play.

Percival’s muscles are taut with anticipation as he watches Queenie unclip Newt’s leash and send the pup out to the center of the room. Newt whimpers, but he does as he’s told.

As soon as Gellert unchains him Percival bounds forward. Newt immediately rolls over to show his belly in submission, and if he hadn’t Percival would have bowled him over anyway. Percival sniffs around the soft, trembling body, nosing down between his legs and giving a passing lick to his tiny genitals. Seeing them together only emphasises how small Newt is - his dick and little balls together barely fill the palm of Queenie’s hand, whereas Percival’s huge balls dangle from his body and his fat, heavy cock is big enough to be obscene as it drips precome.

Once Percival is satisfied with the inspection he snaps his teeth at Newt to make him turn over and push his ass up, which he scrambles to do without hesitation. Percival mounts him, hips rocking until his cock finds its mark and he drives himself inside. Newt keens, but Percival just clamps his teeth over the back of his neck to keep him in place and thrusts his hips in brutal pursuit of his own release.

Queenie and Gellert share a cup of tea while the pups play on the floor.


	3. Meeting Credence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: After Newt learns his place (on his stumps-for-limbs servicing whomever Queenie decides), Queenie starts to introduce him to Credence. She shows him how to groom Newt, how to shave him and lotion him to keep his skin smooth for the acolytes, how to get Newt trussed up for his walks around Numengard, how to utterly ruin him with toys and his fingers and his dick. And Newt takes to his new handler beautifully. Queenie expects no less from him. After all, Newt is her good little pup, isn’t he?
> 
> Prompt 2: Would you mind describing a grooming day with Credence and Queenie’s pup?

Newt has become the very picture of a good little pup. He’s learned his place so well, nice and eager for it now. The adjustment was hard for him, but Queenie knows it’s what he needs. She’s grown quite fond of Newt, actually, now that he’s such a sweet little thing.

Of course Newt can’t take care of himself anymore, not with his little stumpy limbs. He’s helpless. Caring for him is rather time consuming, and Queenie is a busy woman, so she enlists some help.

Credence is cautious at first, but as soon as he sees Newt hobbling around, cute and eager and submissive, Queenie can see that she made the right choice. He pulls Newt into his lap and pets him while Queenie explains the sort of care he needs, and Newt just nuzzles into him and closes his eyes.

It’s a perfect match.

Credence learns how to feed Newt, how to wash him, how to stretch him open and make him cry. When Newt’s been very, very good he learns how to jerk off his little prick, so often neglected now that Newt can’t reach it. He loves taking Newt for walks; leashing him up and leading him around the castle, ordering him to present and serve and do tricks. Newt happily complies. He’s absolutely devoted to Credence.

When he needs it, Credence has a firm hand as well. He’s not afraid to do what’s necessary to keep Newt in his place. Queenie knows that he likes having that amount of control over another person - well, a former person.

The pup is very sweet and docile. Credence gets him up in the morning, unlocking his cage and rousing him from his little nest of blankets, and smiles when the pup blinks back at him with big, sleepy eyes. He shakes himself awake and and steps out of the cage, pushing his front legs out in a big stretch while Credence clips his leash on.

“Morning Honey, that’s a good pup,” Credence praises, reaching down to ruffle his soft red hair. He’s taken to using one of Queenie’s pet names for the pup; it matches how sweet he is, and he responds beautifully to it. It’s not a real name, of course, people call him all sorts of different things - Queenie has quite a variety, ranging from honey to pupsie to sugarplum; Gellert simply refers to him as Queenie’s little toy; most of the followers don’t care enough to call him anything more than Queenie’s pup, but some prefer to call him Holes or Fuckpet. To Credence though, he’s Honey. The pup seems to take best to the sweet names anyway.

Honey trots obediently beside Credence, impressively nimble on his stumpy limbs all things considered. It took him a long time to become accustomed to it, but all that is almost forgotten now.

Credence leads him through to the bathroom and starts the water running while he gets out the various soaps and lotions they’ll need. Once the water is nice and warm he scoops Honey up and lifts him into the bath, tethering his leash to a hook on the wall. Honey is a good pet, so it’s slack enough to be comfortable, but will still make him hold his position while he’s washed.

Credence starts by rinsing him with warm water, using a soft washcloth to lather him up with soap. He scrubs Honey everywhere; across his freckled back, each of his little legs, his chest and his cute, pink nipples, his groin - when Credence gets to his tiny prick he takes it between his thumb and forefinger and strokes until Honey tenses and shudders. His little mess swirls away down the drain, and Credence thoroughly cleans his spent prick and teeny balls. It’s always a good treat when Credence decides to stimulate the pup, because his own limbs are too short to reach his genitals by himself.

He cleans the pup out inside too, and then takes his time working the shampoo and conditioner into his hair. He presses his fingers gently and firmly into his scalp, and by the time he’s ready to rinse it out Honey has practically melted against the side of the tub in bliss at the massage. Credence is careful to keep the soap out of his eyes when he rinses out his hair.

He shuts off the water and lifts Honey out of the tub, setting him down on the bathmat and patting him dry with a big, fluffy towel which the pup burrows into playfully. Credence quickly brushes his teeth, and then it’s time for what Honey seems to think is the best part - the lotion.

The pup needs lotion on every last inch of his skin to keep it soft and smooth, and it didn’t take long at all for Honey to learn how nice it feels when he’s good for it. He used to get fussy sometimes, especially when it came to his groin, but now he trots eagerly over to his cushion without even needing to be told.

Honey rolls over and looks back at Credence as though wondering what’s taking him so long.

“Good boy, Honey, wait there.”

Credence gathers up what he needs and goes to tend the impatient pup, who’s rolled onto his back so that Credence can rub the lotion on his belly. Credence really shouldn’t indulge him, he doesn’t want Honey thinking he’s in control, but he’s just so cute all sprawled out that it’s hard to resist. He smiles and shakes his head, and pours the lotion right onto that soft tummy.

Credence gives him a nice, thorough massage. He works the lotion into his skin and presses his fingers into each muscle group, rubbing away any tension that’s built up. He takes particular care with each of Honey’s little legs, lifting them in turn. Honey may be accustomed to how he walks, but it still strains his body - Credence knows his limbs get tense and stiff, and having all that soreness rubbed out is why Honey loves being lotioned so much.

Credence is nearly finished brushing Honey’s hair when he hears the door open.

“Credence, sweetie, you there?” Queenie calls, and Honey perks right up, trembling with excitement at the sound of his mistress’ voice.


	4. House Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: how does honey let queenie know when he needs to relieve himself? for that matter, where are percy and honey taken when they need to "go"?

Honey has a nice little tray, like a litter box, that’s spelled to vanish any waste. It’s very clean and tidy, no mess. If Queenie wanted to, she could easily set it up so Honey was able to get to it most of the time on his own, at least when he’s in her rooms. That would give him too much independence, though. Instead Honey is forced to whine and pace and whimper in front of the door leading out to the balcony, because good pups don’t do their business inside. The only exception is if he’s fat and heavy with puppies, or if he’s just recently given birth to them - he gets a good bit of pampering in that state.

It’s fairly easy to tell when he has to go if Queenie and Credence are paying attention - the whining and the way he curls in on himself and paces in tight little circles is very distinctive. Sometimes though, Queenie “doesn’t notice.” Particularly if she’s enjoying a nice conversation and doesn’t want to be interrupted, Honey may be reduced to wetting himself right there on the floor in front of whoever’s watching. Other times she’ll have Credence take him out, but wait so long that he has an accident on the way there. Curiously, it seems his bladder control isn’t as strong as it was before he became Queenie’s pup.

Of course, he always needs to be punished if he makes a mess. Sometimes that consists of Queenie rubbing his face in it and then sending him off for Credence to stretch his little pee hole open with sounding rods. Other times she might let Percy piss on him and mark him since Honey clearly enjoys being a dirty little bitch. When that happens she makes him sleep outside on the balcony, because dirty pups aren’t allowed inside. Once she just got so frustrated with his pathetic mess that she beat him with a slipper, forced him to lap up bowl after bowl of water, and hexed him so that no matter how desperate he got and how painful it became he couldn’t relieve himself.

Honey tries very hard not to have accidents.


	5. Growing Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Ooh, puppies! If they do decide to breed Percy and Honey together though, what do they do with the pups? Do they treat them like their parents and send them off to the people around Numengard? Or do they get to grow up like people?
> 
> Prompt 2: Occasionally, between pregnancies, Queenie lets her pup and Percival play a little game of hide and seek. The pup is surprisingly sneaky and fast, and always gives Percy a good hunt and chase. Perhaps Grindelwald’s followers bet on how long it takes for Honey to be caught and bred?

Queenie is so excited for the puppies. It took a lot of time and hard work to get Honey’s body ready, but once that’s all done she just can’t wait for the first litter. She even managed to keep Honey’s little prick and teeny balls - they were just too cute to get rid of. 

Even Percy seems to sense the change. He always did like the playdates, but now he seems particularly eager and insistent when it comes to plunging his thick cock into Honey’s newly fertile hole. Queenie likes to watch them, particularly the moment when Percy’s knot locks inside and his balls pulse, and she knows that a flood of hot seed is flowing into Honey’s brand new womb. 

Honey’s first litter is a small one, just two puppies, but his next will almost certainly be bigger. Queenie falls in love with them immediately. They’re so tiny and helpless all cuddled up to their mama, squirming and mewling and just so adorable. Queenie spends a lot of time playing with the puppies, making sure they’re well cared for and socialized. Honey doesn’t seem to like people touching the puppies, even growling if strangers come too close, but he doesn’t dare object to his mistress.

The puppies are allowed to stay with Honey for quite a while, but after a few months they’re weaned and taken away. Honey is despondent. He paces and whines, roots around in his blankets as though looking for them, and is generally inconsolable. Even Credence’s firm hands and gentle care can’t bring him around. Queenie isn’t worried though, she knows Honey will forget the puppies before long.

Queenie would have preferred for the puppies to stay cute little pets, but Gellert sends them off to be raised and educated. He maintains that Honey and Percy are from good bloodlines, and even though they’re destined to be nothing more than toys their children can still be great assets to the cause. Gellert spends a bit more time with them as they grow up, but Queenie rather loses all interest in them after that. She’d rather concentrate on Honey’s next litter.

It was Gellert’s idea to make Honey’s breedings into a bit of an event, but Queenie finds herself quite taken with the idea. Not only is it a fun activity to do with the pup, it gives her a chance to showcase him. She turns it into a game of hunt and chase. Watching the two of them scamper around is always a fun way to spend an afternoon, and Queenie makes sure it’s a good show. She usually locks down a floor so the pup can’t leave, which makes the playing field large enough to be interesting but small enough to be convenient for the spectators.

Honey is so good at the game that someone who didn’t know better might wonder whether he didn’t actually want to be chased down and filled with pups. Fortunately everyone at Nurmengard does know better. 

Percy is always eager for it, snapping and lunging at the end of his chain by whatever chair Gellert has chosen to lounge in while Credence brings in the pup. Honey trembles and cowers behind Credence’s legs, but as soon as his leash is unclipped he scurries away on his stubby little legs - he knows he only has so long to hide before Percy is set loose.

Honey clever, finding good places to hide which are hard for Percy to reach, but it always inevitably ends with him being pounded on the floor while a crowd of people comment on how long it took him to be caught and how cute the puppies will be.

Once it’s all over Queenie will give him a scritch behind the ears and might even take him back to her room so he can service her, and the pup shivers with excitement to get attention from his mistress.


	6. Sisterhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Queenie's next pet is Tina, who starts out thinking it's a mercy - they're sisters after all - but soon learns it isn't.
> 
> Prompt 2: If Tina saw what Queenie did to Newt (in the petplay AU) how would she react? Would "Honey" recognize her?

Queenie worked so hard to put Tina through school. All the expensive education she needed to be an auror - Queenie worked long, long hours to pay for it. She thinks perhaps it’s time Tina pays her back.

She loves her sister of course, and yes, she’d prefer to have her standing at her side, but she’s not delusional. As much as it pains her, she knows that’s not going to happen. She has to make other plans.

Tina gets to be a cow. A good little milk cow who produces good quality product. The first thing Queenie does is get rid of her voice, because all her begging and appeals to sisterhood make Queenie sad. She doesn’t want to be sad, she wants to be excited about her new pet, so she’s got to put a stop to it. Those big, pleading eyes get to her too, so she straps a thick blindfold over them. She won’t be needing to see, not anymore.

Queenie keeps the cow bound up and unable to move during the long process of getting her body ready. It takes weeks of careful feeding, potions, and massage before her breasts start to expand, and another few weeks before her milk comes in, but it’s worth it. By then the cow doesn’t fight much, though she does still squirm occasionally. She isn’t allowed to move, or see, or speak, and Queenie never talks to her, so the sensory deprivation and sheer monotony must be taking its toll. Queenie doesn’t truly feel her start break until her first milking, though. That seems to be when the reality of her situation sinks in.

With Gellert’s help Queenie builds a lovely little milking rig for her cow. It has padded bars which support her hips and shoulders, a cuff which locks around her neck, and comfortable restraints for her limbs. There’s ample room her for udders to dangle down of course - they’ve grown quite large, about three times as big as they were, and they drip constantly with milk. Every last drop is collected by the suction cups which latch onto her teats. The rig keeps her completely immobile and fully supports her weight, so all she has to do is lie there quietly and get milked. In fact, Queenie is happy to think that after a few months even if she were let out her muscles will be so atrophied from complete disuse that she wouldn’t be able to support her own weight.

Unfortunately the cow doesn’t seem so content. Queenie hoped she would settle down and become another docile, pliant pet, but even though she’s physically helpless Queenie can see her resistance in the way she tenses up and flinches when she’s touched. Clearly she needs another push.

Tina can’t really fight, and she’s keenly aware of how unrecognizable Queenie’s become, but some part of her deep down still thought she’d come to her senses. They’re family. Sisters. Queenie won’t keep doing this forever. She doesn’t know how long it’s been, but when Queenie pulls her blindfold off she thinks the moment has finally come. It takes a long time for the light to be anything but painful, and none of her other restraints are removed in the meantime, but she still hopes.

Then Tina sees Newt. At first she doesn’t recognize him - her mind refuses to see this pathetic, mutilated creature as Newt. It’s not him, it can’t be.

Except it is.

Tears slide silently down her cheeks, and it hits her like a punch in the gut that she’s trapped here with a madwoman. Her sister is gone and she’s not coming back. Looking at Newt makes Tina sick to her stomach.

It’s hard to figure out what’s worse - the way Newt’s limbs just end, or how accustomed he seems to hobbling around on them; the sickeningly sweet pet names Queenie uses, or how adoringly Newt responds to them; the fact that there isn’t one single thing Tina can do for him, or that she’s suddenly acutely aware how close she is to sharing his fate.

The realization is crushing.

For a brief few hours Tina is consumed with the struggle to fight, to escape, to do whatever it takes to be free. It doesn’t last. All too soon she realizes that if she fights she’ll just end up like Newt - a limbless, broken pet. She goes limp in her bonds and cries.

She doesn’t resist her milking the next morning, nor does she flinch away when Queenie pats her flank and calls her a sweet little dairy cow. Submission is the only chance she has to hold on to her sense of self.

Once she’s really settled in Queenie plans to rent out her holes to those around Nurmengard, and maybe even her womb. She wants to get the maximum value possible out of her cute little cow.


	7. Well Adjusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Queenie starts feeding her pup milk from the dairy cow. That, alongside the puppies in his belly, causes him to plump up nicely, all buttery soft in all the right places. Percy loves to burrow into Honey’s growing tummy, and Credence gets to enjoy massaging his tits and his ass. Even the cow is happy, getting her udders drained and the pressure relieved more often.
> 
> Prompt 2: The image of Honey bundled in a nest of blankets and pillows, pups tucked to his belly, eyes all drowsy as Percy slinks around them protectively... so cute!
> 
> Prompt 3: Does Honey have heats? Or do he and Graves just fuck with reckless abandon around the clock to get him pregnant?

Honey takes to pregnancy wonderfully. His hips fill out, his skin is smooth and soft, and he just has the sweetest temperament. He’s quite used to being handled by now, so he doesn’t mind at all when his taut belly is lotioned and massaged. 

Now that Queenie’s committed to keeping Honey as her cute little breeder she wants to make sure he’s as suited to it as possible. A new diet, supplemented from the dairy cow, does wonders for him, and Queenie is confident it will keep the puppies nice and healthy. Not to mention how eagerly Honey licks his bowl clean now that his food is mixed with milk.

Honey seems to enjoy the pampering that comes with carrying puppies. He’s docile and obedient, willingly rolling over so that anybody who likes can run their hands over his little body, so long as Queenie or Credence is there to make him feel safe. His tits are quite small and don’t produce much milk, but fortunately the cow can be used to supplement the puppies too. It’s hard to tell, because the cow can’t move or speak, but she seems to enjoy the attention from extra milkings.

Queenie also decides she’s tired of Honey being so scared and reluctant to get bred. He always tries to slink away, and failing that, cowers behind Queenie’s legs. It isn’t like he can actually stop it, but Queenie wants a playful pup, not a scared one.

Now, once a month, his whole body gets hot and tingly. He can’t sit still and he finds himself automatically spreading his hind legs open and pushing his rump up in the air, because his hole aches. It aches, and the only thing in the world that can make it better is a thick cock and a fat knot. He still whimpers when he sees Percy, but now it’s out of need rather than fear, and Percy fucks him even more vigorously.

Queenie doesn’t particularly care, but Credence has noticed that for a couple days after the end of each heat Honey seems skittish and lethargic, and particularly reluctant to be touched. Credence does his best to calm him down, and within a few days he’s always back to normal.

Of course, Honey doesn’t only get bred when he’s in heat - that wouldn’t be fair to Percy. There are still plenty of times when Queenie and Gellert set up little playdates for the two of them, which end with Percy pinning Honey down and mounting him while he whines and squirms, until he eventually goes limp and resigned.

The puppies seem to catch better when he’s in heat, though.

Honey’s belly grows quickly, and before long it almost brushes the ground when he stands. With the extra weight and his short little limbs he often needs Credence’s help to get up on all fours in the morning. Credence doesn’t mind. He’s become quite attentive, and he loves how helpless Honey is.

Percy has become quite protective of his mate. He likes to keep Honey snuggled in next to him, growling and snapping at any strangers who come too close. One time he even growled at Credence, and Gellert had to beat him. Usually he just likes to nose at Honey’s belly though, clearly fascinated by it.

There’s nothing Queenie finds more adorable than seeing the puppies all safe and snug against their mama’s belly, Honey curled around them and blinking sleepily, eyelids so heavy, tired and content with his litter tucked in beside him. Percy can’t quite settle, prowling around and occasionally coming back to nose at Honey and the pups, putting himself between them and the door when he does lie down.

Queenie watches them and smiles, knowing this is best for them. Honey is so soft, the puppies so precious. She can’t help thinking how easy it would be to raise the puppies as, well, puppies. As pets. She knows Gellert has plans for them, but perhaps he’d let her keep just one? She’ll ask later. For now, she’s just glad to see Honey so content in his little life.


	8. Percy's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Dog!Percy hates it when those he likes are upset. His master, Credence, Queenie... he always tries his hardest to please them. He tries to follow orders, with his dumbed down brain; dealing out punishments to those his disappoint and giving pleasure to those who impress his master, but he just can't seem to figure out how to make Honey like him. Percy hates having the pup constantly cower away from him, so what does he do?
> 
> Prompt 2: Ooh, Dog!Percy seems to have a praise kink, huh?

Percy may seem vicious when he’s barking and lunging at the end of his chain, but all he really wants is to chase off people his master is displeased with so he can be called a good dog and earn a scritch behind the ears. He’s extra obedient and does all his best tricks when Queenie’s there, because he loves the way she coos and says he’s a sweetie pie. He gets so happy when Honey nuzzles against him in appreciation for doing a good job guarding the puppies.

It takes a long time before he gets that kind of gesture from Honey, though. Percy tries everything. He gives Honey the best sleeping spots; fucks him nice and deep, and when that doesn’t seem to work, laps at his tiny cock and balls to give him pleasure; barks and growls to chase off any of his master’s followers who seem too rough; but Honey still flinches and cowers no matter what Percy does.

Percy has almost given up when eventually, finally, Honey seems to start warming up to his presence. Percy is ecstatic, and it’s even better because it means he can watch Honey’s belly grow full with puppies from up close. He loves to curl up with Honey and nuzzle in against his belly, fascinated by it. Percy is happy and content with his mate the whole time Honey is carrying his first litter, and after the puppies are born he spends equal time pacing the room to guard them and staring at them in wonder while they cuddle up against their mama. Percy thinks Honey is a very good mama.

Then one day Queenie takes the puppies away, and after that Honey starts flinching away and won’t let Percy lie down next to him anymore.

Percy is crushed. He doesn’t understand at all, he thought Honey wasn’t scared of him anymore. For the longest time he can’t figure out why Honey’s started cowering and hiding again. It bothers him though, so he keeps thinking hard and trying to work it out. 

At first he only thinks about what he might have done - did he do something Honey didn’t like? But he guarded Honey and the puppies so well, and Honey had seemed pleased. Honey seems sad the puppies are gone, and Percy’s a little sad too, but surely Honey knows that Queenie will take good care of them, just like she takes such good care of Honey. Percy is puzzled.

Then one night he thinks all the way back to when Honey first started to like him, and realizes it was at the same time that his belly first started to grow from the puppies. That feels like a breakthrough, Percy knows he’s so close to figuring it out! He thinks and thinks, and it’s hard - he can’t remember ever thinking so hard about something, and sometimes it’s like his thoughts just get stuck and refuse to move forward, but it’s important so he keeps trying.

Eventually he figures it out; Honey likes him when he’s carrying or caring for puppies, and is scared of him the rest of the time. That doesn’t make a lot of sense, but it’s the only thing that fits. Percy supposes that Honey must really want puppies, and be terribly unhappy without them - so unhappy he stops liking Percy. Fortunately the solution is really easy to work out, even for Percy. He wants Honey to be happy and like him, so he’ll knot Honey really well until he’s carrying again.

Percy had always thought that Honey might be cleverer than him, but now he isn’t so sure - it’s silly for Honey to run away and hide when he’d get puppies much sooner if he just cooperated.

It isn’t long before Percy’s efforts pay off and Honey’s belly starts to swell again. Just like before he soon mellows and seems to like Percy better, and Percy is so excited to have been right. He resolves to keep Honey happy by filling him up with as many puppies as he can.

His master doesn’t always make it easy either. Gellert believes pups shouldn’t be spoiled with too much praise, and since Percy wants it so much Gellert likes to keep him wanting so he’ll be on his best behavior. To Percy that just makes what praise he does get seem even better. He’ll do anything to make his master pleased with him.

It can be hard for Percy to tell exactly what Gellert wants. He understands the commands he’s been taught, like “sit,” “speak,” and “bite,” and he knows some phrases like “good dog,” but most of the time when Gellert talks Percy just looks at him with dull, empty eyes. Still, he tries his very best. If he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do he offers up tricks he knows his master likes, he follows Gellert around devotedly, and he’s attuned to his every little movement. 

Percy always tries his best, but he knows some things are just beyond him. He doesn’t worry, though - after all, his master is fair. Gellert punishes him for disobedience, but never for being dumb. In fact, Gellert doesn’t even seem to mind. Once Percy got so frustrated trying to learn a new command that he sat down and howled, and his master had just smiled and told him he was a “good, stupid mutt.” Percy had been so happy to finally earn praise that a shiver went through his whole body.


End file.
